The UnDead Teenager
by Oniaon
Summary: Lucy's dead...Or is she? NatsuxLucy maybe My OC included!
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a Naruto fic or Harry Potter fic, but I wanted to try something different!! **

***ahem* Anyways, this story just popped into my head a little while ago, and I couldn't drop it, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anyone in Fairy Tail ^^**

_Prologue_

Natsu could see it now; Fairy Tail Guild was just up ahead. They were gonna make it. Lucy wouldn't die, they would make it and she would survive. There was no way she was going to die. He wouldn't let her, not after this. He grit his teeth. _Damnit._

Natsu looked down at Lucy in his arms, she was barely breathing, her face was pale and she was shaking. The only blood on her was on her neck where she'd been bitten. Happy was on her stomach exhausted from all the magic he used up. _Damnit._

He looked up at the Guild. He could almost here faint voices coming from inside. (If possible) His eyebrows furrowed even deeper.

"Almost…there…hang on," he panted, holding Lucy even tighter. Now the voices were even louder, he could even here Elfman shouting about being 'manly'. With his last ounce of strength in him, he kicked open the door, causing the entire room to go silent. Apart from a few gasp's everyone was silent, gaping at him.

"Save…Lucy," was all he said before collapsing to the floor.

**XxX**

He woke up in his apartment; his entire body was in pain. He grunted softly as he sat up. He flexed his arm gently before starting to rub the sore spots. What happened?

"Natsu!!!!!" Happy exclaimed happily jumping into his face and hugging him tight.

"Mmphy!" Natsu managed to say causing Happy to let go of his face. How long had he been asleep?

"Ah, I see you're awake now," Erza said carrying a tray with a cup of tea on. Natsu only grunted in reply.

"Hey, don't act like a bastard, it was like hell trying to take care of you," a familiar voice said in the corner of the room. Natsu turned his head and saw Gray smirking in a chair, shirtless of course. He growled and shot him a glare before picking up his tea. He took a sip before remembering something.

"Where's Lucy?"

Erza and Gray adverted their gaze from him at once and onto the floor. Even Happy stopped flying around in joy. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why weren't they answering him? He asked again;"Where's Lucy?"

"Natsu-" began Erza.

"No, don't," Gray interrupted. "Let Master deal with him."

Erza nodded, before picking up the tray and walking into the kitchen. Now Natsu frowned. They were hiding something, and he was gonna find out what. He stood up and went for the door, no one was stopping him, and now something was definitely up. He didn't bother closing the door behind, he just ran. Something was wrong, what happened to Lucy? Surely Wendy or someone must've healed her. She should be fine. But then again, was Wendy in the Guild at the time? He couldn't remember, he remembered Makarov being there so he must've called that healer lady. Hadn't he?

There it was, the Guild, only now it was so quiet. For as long as he had known, the Guild had never been so quiet; it was as if someone had died. He banged the door open; a few people looked at him, curious who had made the noise, while the rest just looked down at the table or their drink. Depression was in the air, he could smell tears.

But he didn't care right now, he had to see Makarov. He scanned the room for him; he was probably in his office. _Damnit. _What was with everyone?!? He skipped the stairs two at a time to get to the office faster. **(A/N I forgot where Makarov's office was so I said it was on the second floor^^) **He saw Lluvia sitting in a chair with her hands folded in her lap, she was crying. Next to her was Gazille, even he looked depressed.

Now Natsu was in the corridor leading to Makarov's door. He almost leaped to the door; he was finally going to get some answers. He didn't bother knocking; he just flung the door open to be heard.

Makarov was not facing him; he was in fact staring out the window. Someone who wasn't used to Natsu would've turned around immediately, startled, but Makarov had been waiting for him. He turned around slowly, he eyes did not show sadness like the rest, but instead concern. Why he was concerned? And for who? Natsu didn't know. But he was sure to find out.

"Where's Lucy?" he asked, determined to get an answer. "Why won't anyone tell me where she is?"

"Sit down Natsu," Makarov said, sitting down in his own chair. "It pains me to tell you Natsu, but it must be done."

Natsu frowned. What the hell was he going on about?

"Lucy Heartfilia is dead. She died yesterday, just as she was being treated by Porlyusica. She has left this world and will never return. Please believe me; we are all sad about her loss."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu said clenching his fist and glaring at Makarov. Makarov just sighed; he knew this was going to happen. Natsu was too damned stubborn for his own good sometimes.

"Natsu, Lucy is dead, just accept it."

"Lucy isn't dead."

"Natsu-"

"No matter what you say she isn't dead. I would've known if she was dead."

"Natsu, no matter what you say, Lucy is dead. Her funeral is tomorrow at sunset. Please come," Makarov hopped off his chair and went over to the window again, staring out onto the city.

"Deny it all you want Natsu, but you'll have to face reality someday."

With that last sentence Makarov heard the door bang shut. He gave a heavy sigh. He knew this would happen. He hated to lie to his family, but he knew this was for their best. He opened the window; a gentle breeze flew in with the silhouette that landed gracefully next to him.

"Thank you Master," said the figure its bangs covering its eyes.

"I will do what I can to stop them going after you, however, you cannot pretend to be dead forever. Even if Porlyusica keeps the secret-"  
"That's why I'm here Master," the figure interrupted. "I was hoping you could train me a bit."

Makarov's eyes widened slightly.

"I'll return tomorrow, after the funeral," the figure said before jumping out the window. "See you then."

**XxX**

Lucy Heartfilia's funeral was simple, simple but beautiful. The entire Guild, her father and some villagers and friends had come. They were now all standing in front of a gravestone. The gravestone was rather big and had been carved beautifully. The words _Lucy Heartfilia _were carved in slanted writing along with date's and other meaningless words.

Roses, tulips, daises, petunia's and a whole lot of other flowers lay on top of her grave. Makarov was standing next to her grave with a sad expression as he talked to the people in the crowd. People were crying some were comforting each other and other's just looked down on the ground, not saying a word.

Lluvia was leaning on Gray's shoulder as she cried. Erza did her best to keep a straight face, but was failing by letting a few stray tears fall. Mirajane was crying silently into Elfman's arms while also comforting Wendy. Gazille was scowling, too much of a jerk to cry. Levi was being comforted by Jet and Droy, happy to have someone to hold. Even Fried, Evergreen and Bixlow were there crying slightly. Cana was biting her lip, trying also to hold back tears that just kept falling down.

Leon, Jura and Cherie had come to the funeral as well. Even the boys from Blue Pegasus. Charle and Happy were standing next to each other holding hands and bowing their heads.

Natsu on the other hand, was angry. No wait, not angry pissed. He was glaring at the ground with such intensity, that if looks could kill, he would've made a giant hole going down into the earth's core. He kept clenching and unclenching his hands. He wasn't even listening to Makarov's words anymore. The where just an annoying buzz at the back of his mind. Lucy couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. They couldn't honestly believe that she was dead. He almost expected Virgo to jump out of the grave with Lucy following and shouting surprise. But no matter how long he waited she wouldn't jump out of there. She was going to be under there forever now. He grit his teeth and growled softly. _Damnit._

Lucy had been buried with her keys. Makarov had said that he asked them whether they wanted to or not. They all did not want to part with her. Or so he said. When the funeral was over everyone went home, most of them still crying. Only Natsu stayed. He stayed glaring at her grave. Then he suddenly broke down crying. He fell onto his hands and knees, his tears mixing with the dirt making his hands and knees dirty. But he didn't care.

Behind him, hidden by the trees was a figure watching him. Natsu didn't care about this other figure, thinking it was some passerby just watching and continued crying.

Twilight came and Natsu eventually stopped crying and went home. The figure watched him disappear before walking up to the grave. The figure knelt down and brushed the ground where the corpse was before disappearing itself.

Below the ground the 'so called' corpse poofed into dirt.

**A/N **

**Please review! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! More coming soon! Hopefully ^^' **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Oh look, an update….heh heh^^' OMG I'M SO SORRY PEOPLE FOR LIKE NOT UPDATING IN LIKE EVER!…..blame me because i couldn't think of anything to happen afterwards….i only thought of like that little bit and the end -.-' I fail…anyways enjoy this chapter because i have no idea when the next is going to be.**

_Chapter 1: All that is forgotten remains dead_

It had been two years since Lucy Heartfilia's tragic death. There had been a few new members in Fairy Tail. They were all greeted the same way, an all-out riot. Lucy's grave was visited often by members of Fairy Tail and even by some of the villagers. She even had her picture up on the wall of Fairy Tail. It was the one wall where you weren't aloud to throw tables, chairs or each other. It was considered off-limits to everyone. But no-one minded the fact that they couldn't fight near the picture or wall in case they might damage the wall. Because no-one dared get on Natsu's bad side.

Natsu had grown stronger. He had blamed himself for Lucy's death over and over and for punishment trained as much as he could everyday and took challenging jobs that he barely came out of alive. Erza helped him train, mostly because she pitied him and also because she feared if he was all alone he would go insane from guilt.

But all in all, Fairy Tail had gone back to being the same as always. They still visited Lucy's grave all at the same time on her birthday and the anniversary of her death. It was always done in silence, they feared that if one of them started talking they would all start crying again. As the Master reminded them over and over again 'Lucy would want you all to be strong, so stop acting like a bunch of wimps!'

Of course that was easier said then done, but Fairy Tail kept that in mind whether they were visiting her grave, fighting a tough guy for a job or having an all-out riot. They remained the strong Guild just like before Lucy came.

It was a sunny Monday morning, and Natsu was done with his job. It was just a simple job, helping an old man paint his house. Natsu being Natsu took pity on the man, helped him and didn't even ask for the money when the old man had forgotten. He just smiled and left, walking slowly back towards Fairy Tail with Happy walking beside him talking about fish.

"And that fish was really good and-" Happy stopped and Natsu looked down at him. He was staring straight ahead gaping at something. Natsu adverted his eyes from Happy and trained them on the woman before them, standing outside of Fairy Tail looking up at it. Natsu couldn't see her face because she had her back to them. All he could see was her curly blond hair that reached her waist. She was also wearing a long dark blue trench coat that reached down to her white cowboy boots.

Happy took a step forward hesitantly.

"Natsu," he whispered. "Is that…is that who I think it is?"

"What are you talking about, Happy?" Natsu said looking down at Happy. Happy had gone from shock to fear. He was shaking and his hair was standing on ends as he took another step closer the mysterious woman.

"Lucy?" Happy said his voice breaking slightly. It was barely a whisper but the woman managed to hear it and whirled around quickly staring at them.

_She isn't Lucy, _was the first thing that came to Natsu's and Happy's mind when they saw her face. She wasn't Lucy, she had freckles for one and her eyes were a forest green instead of honey brown. Also her skin had a slight tan to it, not from sunbathing more from spending to many days in the sun. She was wearing dark blue short-shorts with a sunflower yellow tank top.

She held their eyes for a second before breaking into a huge grin. Her pearl white teeth shone in the sun like, well pearls.

"Yo!" she shouted to them raising her hands to her mouth to make her shout louder. "You guys are in Fairy Tail, right?"

"Yeah, we are," Natsu said walking up to the woman. "Why? You want to join?"

The woman's grin widened as he said that, she decide to drop her hands since he was so close anyways.

"Ah, if only if only," she laughed. "No, I'm here to talk to Makarov about-"

She stopped her sentence and slapped her hand over her mouth. Natsu looked at her weirdly, she then laughed nervously.

"Ah ha…that's right it was top secret," she said scratching the back of her head whilst shooting Natsu a nervous smile. "Ah well, do you know if he's in? I really need to talk to him about…um…something important."

"He was here before I left and that was thirty minutes ago so I don't know," Natsu said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hmm, well I'll just have to go in and see then won't I?" the woman said placing her hand on the door gently, almost as if she was carresing it, before pushing it open to reveal Fairy Tail. Not many people noticed the door open or the newcomer at all. A few stared but just for a few seconds before returning to whatever they were doing before. The woman gave a small smile, her eyes half-closed as if reminicising, before running to the middle of the room and jumping up on the tables.

"Yo!" she shouted instantly gaining the attention of Fairy Tail. "Is Makarov here?"

"Must you always make a scene wherever you come to visit, Sarah?" a familiar voice said from above. The woman, apparently named Sarah, jumped off the tables and ran up to Makarov and enveloping him into a tight hug, pressing him up against her breasts.

"Oh don't be mad at me, Makarov," she said innocently. "You know me, I love attention too much."

Makarov, being the pervert he is, didn't scold her anymore and merely muttered something to her before beckoning her to follow him to his office. The entire Fairy Tail was left to ponder on what had just happened. Natsu and Happy were the most curious seeing as Sarah herself had said she needed to talk to Makarov about something top secret.

"Happy," Natsu said not taking his eyes off the door Makarov and Sarah dissapeared through.

"Yes, Natsu?" Happy said.

"Gather the gang, something's not right, I can just feel it."

**A/N Yeah uhh heh heh sorry it ended there! I will try to update soon! I promise!….I just need to figure out the entire plot first! Uhh yeah I'm so lame…**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Omg, look I updated and it hasn't been a year! New record! Just kidding, I wasn't gonna make anyone wait another year for an update….that would be too mean…Oh well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Or the Characters! Or like anything…..**

_Chapter 2: You are only dead when everyone has forgotten you_

"What was so important that you had to keep me from my training, Natsu?" Erza said, clearly annoyed. She was sitting on Lucy's couch with her legs crossed.

Even though Lucy was dead they still couldn't bring themselves to sell her apartment. It was a safe haven for them, or just really a place to be alone. They split the rent between them (Erza, Natsu, Gray) and paid for it.

"There's something going on, did you see that girl? She told me she had some secret information for Makarov and-"

"But if it's secret how come she told you?" interrupted Gray. "I mean, wouldn't it be better not to tell anyone if it's secret?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't very smart, ok?" Natsu said sighing. "She told me without meaning to."

"So your saying, that this new girl is part of some super secret 'thing' that we have no clue about except that it's secret and it somehow involves Makarov and the new girl," Erza said slowly, trying to get the words to sink into Natsu thick head.

"Exactly," Natsu said stubbornly. Even if no one believed him, or helped him, he would investigate himself.

Erza looked at him with a flown. She knew Natsu long enough to know when he had those strange feelings. Unfortunately, they were for the most part right. She sighed deeply before standing up and placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu, I will help you with this," she said looking him in the eyes with a concerned expression. "But it's only because I trust you, your lack of facts make it hard for anyone that doesn't know you want to believe you."

"I guess that means I have to go to," Gray said standing up straight from his leaning position by the window. "And I might be able to get Lluvia with us as well, if she want's to."

Natsu could have smiled. But his gut feeling was telling him that whatever he was dealing with was serious.

"Alright, gather anyone who would be willing to help, I'm going to go talk to that girl a bit more and see if I could find out some more information. Get everyone packed and ready incase she decide's to leave. Wherever she's going I just know will lead us to what we need to know," Natsu said standing up and motioning Happy to follow him.

**(At Fairy Tail)**

"You did what!" Makarov yelled at Sarah standing up on his chair. His face, which was comepletely serious for a few seconds ago, was now red with steam coming out of his ears. Sarah just smiled.

"Come on Makarov. It's been two years," she said slowly. "I wouldn't have done or said that unless I was sure she was ready. Plus, she's missing her guild."

"Yes, but I wanted to at least have another year before anything happened," Makarov said closing his eyes and massaging his temple. "Even if she's ready I think Natsu could use at least half a year more. His stubborness won't help him against…that guild."

"Don't worry, if things go as I plan, they all will be more then ready for what's coming to them," Sarah said standing up from her chair. "Also, if things really come out of boundaries they have me, don't they?"

"But you have vows-"

"That can, and will, be broken for the sake of protecting my guild and it's members."

**A/N**

**Sorry it's short, but I've just kinda figured out what I'm going to write. Gonna have to go over the details though. But hope you enjoyed it^^ The only reason I'm updating today is because i'm off school….too much stress didn't help my sleeping problems^^'**

**Please R&R**


	4. Not a Chapter! Sorry!

**A/N**

**Ok really sorry for not updating in a while but Christmas has been hectic and I've only just managed to steal this computer for a bit to tell you guys I won't be updating until sometime after New Year. I thank you for your patience and I'll try to make the next chapter as long as I can! I cross my heart! Thank you^^**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey, sorry it's been a while but now school has been worse then I imagined ^^' **

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

_Chapter 3_

"Master, we have located the girl," said a man all in black. "She is currently residing in the Fedra***** mountains with the time mage."

There was nothing but silence for a while, but then the purple chair spun around slowly, only showing the person in the chair's body, his face hidden by shadows. His legs were crossed and his fingers drummed against the arm rest.

"Wonderful," he said at last.

"What are your orders now, Master?" said the man dressed in black.

The man said nothing for a while and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of his fingers drumming against the armrest. He then stood up and turned towards his only window, a large clear one with curtains that gave him the view of the dark night sky. He pressed one hand against the window before sighing.

"Take her," he said. "Do whatever it takes to bring her here, even kidnapping. But do not harm her unless absolute neccesary. Leave the time mage, we have no use for her."

"Yes sir," the man in black said, bowing before exiting the room.

"Soon, my darling, soon we'll be together again."

**XxX**

"Fedra?" Erza asked, stepping off the train. "What would she be doing all the way in Fedra?"

"Beats me," Gray said taking off his shirt. "Maybe she has family here that's she visiting."

"In Fedra? No one lives here anymore, I'm surprised the train still stops here."

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu said grinning. "It's because of the mountains!"

"What about them?" Gray questioned.

"They're for training! That's why the train stops here."

"That could be a possibility, or maybe it's just the nice view?"

"Who cares about the view?"

Erza shushed Natsu and he fell silent. All three of them started following Sarah again. She was heading into the forest, but what for they didn't know.

After what seemed like hours and hours of walking through the forest Sarah stopped. The three mages watched as she dropped her bag on the ground, opened it and started putting up a tent. When she was done with that she collected fire-wood, and when she started the fire the three mages that were hiding realized how late it really was.

"You three can join me if you want," Sarah said turning her head in their direction and smiling.

The mages froze.

**XxX**

She was running, they had found her. How she didn't know, that man probably sent spies to every single place he could think of. Which was a lot. She muttered a few curses under her breath before grabbing her knee and her mirror. She used the mirror to spot her enemy, and threw the knife at him. It hit him, right in his heart. She didn't stop though, the enemy never came alone. She kept running, bushes and twigs scraping against her legs and arms making small cuts and scratches. Stuff she would care for later, right now she needed to get away before they caught up to her and dragged her off to _that _man.

If she could lose them at the river she would be home free, that is IF she managed to lose them. She sped up a bit getting ready to hide in the trees.

_Damn_, she thought if only she had practiced more on her transformation, then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

Once she made sure they were far enough behind she focused her power in her legs and jumped, grabbing onto the lowest branch and hoisting herself up. She then took out her keys and threw it in the direction of the stream.

She held her breath as the men in black ran after her bag, a few seconds after they vanished she jumped down and started running back to the hideout. She ran in the shadows now, careful not to make too much noise incase they came back to search for her.

When she saw the hideout, she relaxad and let her guard down. But it was in that split second that she was struck from behind with something hard.

_Damn, _was the last thing that she thought when she felt her body hit the ground.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it, more to come! I swear, just after I finish with this essay competition that could win me some money if I'm good enough, then I promise to update as much as I can!**

**R&R**

***Fedra, just some place i made up, used to have a small village there but it was so far away and you couldn't really grow any food there without knocking down the forest so the people left it. Just some mountains and Forests. Best place to hide since no one goes there, well some people go camping and mages train there. **


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Hey guys^^ New Chapter! Yay! Sorry it's been so late ^^' **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

_Chapter 4_

The room was pitch black and cold. No windows and heating were the cause of that, but she didn't mind. She had gotten used to the dark and the cold was nothing compared to what her teacher had put her through.

Despite everything, the most annoying this was _not_ how uncomfortable her arms were tied behind her back with thick ropes, or how cold and dirty the floor was. The one thing that irked the girl was probably the never ending silence. She hated silence, it always put her on edge waiting for something, anything. Even if she had checked this room three times over the silence gave her doubt's. If she had been able to hear SOMETHING she would be okay. The sound of the wind, water anything.

As if Kami-sama had answered her prayers there was suddenly a faint sound of a door opening and closing, the sound of footsteps followed shortly. The girl listened as the footsteps got louder and louder. It seemed almost an eternity for them to reach her door.

The sound of footsteps stopped, and silence was welcomed yet again. Except this time she could hear the faint sounds of breathing coming from the other side of the door which was about two meters in front of her.

A soft click was heard as her door was unlocked and then opened. Light flooded into the room, stopping just an inch before her body which was situtated on the ground. A man was standing in the doorway, she could tell by the person's broad shoulders and muscled structure. She couldn't see his face though, he was clad entirely in black along with his face.

The man walked into her room and grabbed her arm, hoisting her up non to politely and started dragging her out the door and through the barely lit hallway.

The girl grumbled something rude regarding how they had treated her under her breath, but the man either hadn't heard her or was ignoring her.

They went through another door leading to some stairs which led them up into a seemingly spotless marble hallway filled with magnificent paintings and skulptures. It took the girl a few seconds to realize they had come through one of those amazing paintings to get to the hallway.

The girls admiring was cut short as the man in black yanked her collar roughly making her stumble slightly to catch up. She was led down a large hallway, dragged down a few turns and then shoved through an open door which led to a huge library. Or at least she assumed so. The walls were lined with books, hundreds of hundreds of books of all different shapes and sizes. At the far end of the room there was a large window over looking the forests of Fedra. In front of the window was a elegant brown desk with a few papers on it. A chair was behind the desk but its back was facing her. The man in black let go of her and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You've put us through quite a chase haven't you, darling?"

The girls head snapped to the chair glaring at its back. The person who was occupying the chair stood up and clasped his hands behind his back, walking towards the window instead of facing the girl.

"But I suppose that's what I like about you," he continued sounding as though he was oblivious to her death glares. "A woman who can put up a fight is much more interesting then one who goes willingly with everything her father says."

"That was not my father's real will," the girl snapped.

"Oh, but darling it was in his own handwriting."

"There are mages who study in copying handwriting, don't think you can fool me."

The man sighed and massaged his temple.

"I suppose your right, you are far too intelligent to be fooled by something like that. However, unless you _can _find his real will no one is going to believe you."

The man turned around to face the girl. He had dark brown hair combed back to show his young blue eyes filled amusement. A small smirk was on his lips as the girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just face it Lucy, you are not going to find his will," as he said this he started walking towards Lucy.

Lucy took a step back adverting her eyes from his. When the man was close enough he reached over and cupped her face, brushing some dirt off her cheek with his thumb he whispered something inaudible. It didn't sound like it was even the same language.

He leaned into her neck but suddenly felt a large blow to the back of his head. The blow knocked him out and he slumped forward. Lucy pushed him off her chest and removed the rest of the ropes. While he had been talking she had managed to wiggle one of her arms free of the tight ropes and used it to knock _him _out.

She grabbed the man and dragged him over to his chair where she placed him sitting up with his chin pressed against his chest. She then adjusted the chair around so its back was facing the door. This was going to by her a little time as she made her escape.

Lucy pressed her ear against the door, listening for the sounds of anyone who might be on the other side but heard none. They must've figured that the ropes would've held her or that the boss would've been able to handle her.

She slowly opened the door and slipped out. She then closed the door again and started running. She didn't know how many guards there were here and where they were hiding. She didn't even know how to get out of here.

_Damnit._

**XxX**

"Lucy?" Sarah asked as she opened the door to Lucy's room. She had left the others downstairs and was planning to find Lucy and then reunite them, secretly she was hoping that it would be a heartfelt scenario where they would hug and cry and then decide to fight together against this evil force, but she knew that wasn't going to happen…that only happened in her books. However what she hadn't expected was for Lucy's room to be empty and un-touched from this morning.

"Lucy?"

Sarah turned around to face Natsu. She sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose. How did she not hear him come up behind her? She must be getting old…

"Natsu, I thought I told you to wait downstairs with everyone else…"

"Who's Lucy?" Natsu asked crossing his arms and furrowing his brow.

"She's…not important right now. You'll get to meet her when she gets home. Now go back downstairs and wait for me."

Natsu didn't move, instead he just glared at her looking almost like a child with how stubborn he was. Sarah sighed again before giving in.

"Lucy…is my apprentice. I've been training her for two years now…she's being hunted by a organisation and needs to know how to defend herself."

_That should satisfy him, _Sarah thought. _It's not like I told a complete lie._

Natsu continued to stare at her suspiciously for a few seconds before turning on his heel and heading back towards the rest of the group who had started to argue over something loudly. Once she was sure he was gone Sarah leant against Lucy's door and closed her eyes. Lucy said she was going to be back at six, right? Then where was she? It was already nine. Had they already found out where they were hiding?

_No, _Sarah thought. _They couldn't find this place, no one is able to find this place without my help._

Then what? Had they found Lucy in the woods? Yes, that seemed most likely. They probably found her training ground and attacked her. Probably with numbers more then she was able to handle. Then she was probably knocked out and then taking to their own hideout, to _him._

_I told her to keep switching training areas._

Sarah stood up again and went downstairs. The shouting group immidiately went silent as they saw her enter the room. She shifted her weight to her left leg and placed both her hands on her hips.

"Looks like my apprentice has been kidnapped," she said this as if it happened every day. "Ne, can't you guys go help her for me? I'm getting tired of rescuing her so much…"

"Why should we save _your _apprentice?" Gray asked rudely taking off his shirt.

Sarah smiled sweetly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Because if you don't you won't get a place to stay or eat."

This struck a chord making Gray and Natsu go silent. It wasn't that they were worried over a place to stay, they would gladly sleep outside and not think twice about it. But nothing to eat?

"Ok ok, were going."

"Yay! OK, her name is Lucy and she's got blonde hair and brown eyes! Now hurry up and go rescue her, because when you get back I'm going to have a big stew ready for you all!"

Sarah then proceeded to push them out the door, telling them where the enemy hideout was and then locking the door.

Erza sighed, she almost regretted listening to Natsu this time.

**A/N**

**Here you guys go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter^^ R&R**


End file.
